User blog:HanSolo69/Dead vs. Dome! Chester's Mill Residents vs. Walking Dead Survivors
When it comes down to it, in order to survive, people need to work together. Banding together in times of turmoil and hardship can bring out the best, and worst, in people. And these two post apocalyptic groups know this better than anybody. And in todays matchup' the Chester's Mill Residents, '''Maine townsfolk who found themselves trappede under a mysterious dome, takes on the '''Walking Dead Survivors, '''a ragtag group of people trying to survive through the zombie apocalypse. Both group are strong, but only one will be crowned... '''THE DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR!!!!!! Chester's Mill Residents Chester's Mill, Maine was your typical, sleepy little Anytown, USA. That was until D-Day. One day, a mysterious invisible dome was dropped on top of it, completely trapping all inside. The citizens then had to figure out how to survive with no way into the outside world. problems such as food and water shortages, electricity, and maintaining order arose. The fact that almost all of the town's leaders and the entire fire department were out of town didn't help. So the citizens looked to local councilman and car salesman Big Jim Rennie for leadership. However, Big Jim was secretly manipulative and power hungry. They would also look to Dale "Barbie" Barbara, a U.S. Army veteran who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. the town tried to maintain order for as long as they could. but conflicts, such as water shortages and distrust, began to tear the town apart. When Big Jim framed Barbie for murder, he turned the entire town against him and almost had him executed. Members *Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Big Jim Rennie *Julia Shumway *Sam Verdreaux(RIP) *Junior Rennie(RIP) *Linda Esquivel(RIP) *Phil Busey(RIP) Weapons dome.jpg|Chester's Mill Residents bat.jpg|Baseball Bat axe.jpg|Woodcutting Axe p226.jpg|SIG-Sauer P226 beretta.jpg|Beretta 92FS 1912.jpg|Winchester Model 1912 bdl.jpg|Remington 700 BDL ruger.jpg|Ruger Mini-14 flare.jpg|Flare Gun Walking Dead Survivors In 2010, Rick Grimes, a sheriffs deputy from Georgia, was shot and placed in a coma. After almost two months, he finally awoke. He found out, however, that the world was not what it once was. Humanoid, flesh-eating creatures, dubbed "Walkers", had taken over. Rick quickly had to adjust to this new way of life. After miracleously finding his wife and son, he took leadership of a group of survivors. They faced the walkers, and many other obstacles, while losing people along the way. Their biggest threat, ironically, was other humans. Rick and his group faced off against people like The Governor (TV Series) and the Woodbury Army, Joe and the Claimers, Gareth and the Terminals, and currently the Wolves. Over the course of the apocalypse, Rick has changed drastically. His primary concern used to be only those he cared about. That changed when he became leader of Alexandria, a community trying to turn the world back into what it once was. Members *Rick Grimes *Daryl Dixon *Michonne *Tyreese Williams(RIP) *Glenn Rhees( I don't care what anybody says! He's alive goddammit!) *Sasha Williams *Maggie Greene Weapons twd.jpg|Walking Dead Survivors katana.jpg|Katana machete.jpg|Gator Machete phython.jpg|Colt Python glock.jpg|Glock 17 mossberg.jpg|Mossberg 500 winchester.jpg|Winchester Model 70 m4a1.jpg|M4A1 crossbow.jpg|Horton Scout HD 125 Edges 'Melee 1: '''This is an extremely easy one. The katana's are one of the most kickass weapons of all time. It is simply beautiful. The titanium baseball bat is a good blunt force weapon, but, because of the material, it could bend after a few blows. Michonne's '''katanas '''get the edge. '''Melee 2: '''The woodcutting axe is nice. It has a nice chop to it and can take out a person with one blow. However, the '''machete '''is just better. Its saurated, its way lighter, and, unlike the axe where you can only swing and chop, the machete can swing, chop, stab, slice, hack and saw. '''Leader's Sidearm: '''Here we have Barbie's P226 and Rick's iconic Colt Python. The Python is a beautiful gun. The .357 round is accurate and packs a punch. That being said, I have to give the edge to the '''P226. '''Its another great gun and just as accurate. Also, while it holds a smaller round than the Python, it makes up for this by having a larger magazine. '''Group Sidearm: '''The classic Glock-Beretta debate. The Beretta has the definate edge in muzzle velocity. However, the Glock has the larger magazine. Rick's group will have at least two more rounds in their pistols than Chester's Mill, which could potentially mean life or death. For the sidearms of the group, the '''Glock 17 '''gets the edge. '''Shotgun: '''This is an easy edge for the '''Mossberg. '''While both are pump-action, the 500 can hold up to 9 shells, compared to the Winchester's mere 6. The final nail in the Winchester's coffin was the fact that the Mossberg was almost 50 more advanced than itself. '''Rifle 1: '''This is a tough one. The Remington and Winchester rifles are both superb. However, I must give the edge to the '''Winchester Model 70. '''Not only does the .30-06 pack a bigger punch than the .308, but the Winchester fires it at a higher velocity. '''Rifle 2: '''This one is rather easy. The Ruger Mini-14 is a nice rifle, don't get me wrong. It packs one hell of a punch. But the '''M4A1 '''is more diverse. It can fire on auto or semi, making it more compatible for a group fight. Not to mention that the WD Survivors always have a load of attachments on their M4s. '''Special Weapons: '''This is an easy win for the '''Horton Scout '''crossbow. The flare gun, if it hits you, the results will be devastating. Keyword; ''if. If you miss your shot, then you'll be alerting every enemy to your location. The crossbow, on the other hand, is completely silent. Plus, its wielded by Daryl, who, as we've seen on the show, can work magic with it. X-Factors 1. I gave leadership to the WD Survivors. In Chester's Mill, there's a power struggle between Big Jim and Barbie. Because of this, the leadership decisions of the town are sometimes very poor. On the other part, the group and most of Alexandria accept Rick as their leader. If anyone questions his judgement, they are quickly proven otherwise. 2. Experience was an easy edge for the WD Survivors. They have foughten zombies, militias, cannibals and bandits. In Chester's Mill, the only fighting is among themselves. 3. It was a tough call, but in the end, I gave Logistics to the WD Survivors. Rick and his group are able to make do with what they have, but have to constantly make supply runs. In Chester's Mill, they can only use the limited food, water, and ammounition inside the Dome. 4. Call me crazy, but I gave this one to the Chester's Mill Residents. On the Walking Dead team, Rick is the only one with any official combat training. With Chester's Mill, barbie was an Army Ranger, Linda also has police training, and Sam is an EMS, which is extremely valuable. 5. Group Unity was another easy win for the WD Survivors. Rick's group rarely fights, and if they do, it never goes past a few punches. In Chester's Mill, their only combat experience is AGAINST each other. Plus, as I stated before, Barbie's and Big Jim's power struggle doesn't help their cause. Voting & Notes *As always, all votes must be in complete voting format to be counted as a full vote. A one paragraph vote will count as half a vote, while one sentence votes I will not count at all. *Voting ends November 21st at noon. This gives you 13 days, 20 hours, 45 minutes and 47 seconds to vote. *Battle will take place in an abandoned town *7 on 7 fight See ya soon! Experts Opinion I will not be writing a battle for this one. However, the Walking Dead Survivors had the combination of superior weaponry and superior X-Factors, which won the day over the Chesters Mill Resisents. Next Time The zombie killing continues! Japanese teenagers fighting to find their families in the zombie apocalypse, versus two SWAT team members and two reporters taking refuge in an abandoned shopping mall against blue skinned zombies. I present..... High School of the Dead Survivors vs. Mall Defenders (Original Dawn of the Dead). Category:Blog posts